


Home Away From Home

by ClockworkDinosaur



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkDinosaur/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: Hancock has a surprise for Nick.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transboy_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transboy_trash/gifts).



> happy birthday, Max!! sorry this is so short :c

“Breaking and entering,” Nick Valentine said with a _tsk_ , his arms crossed as he stood behind John Hancock in a disapproving manor. The building in front of them was dark and abandoned, and the alleyway they found themselves in just as empty. The darkness around them was unbroken except by the glow of Nick's eyes and his cigarette, until he snuffed that out under his heel.

Hancock turned to Nick with a sarcastic expression.

“What are ya gonna do, arrest me? Cuff me, you know you want to,” he said, grinning mischievously. Valentine rolled his yellow eyes.

“You know I'm not a cop. Besides, I left my handcuffs back at the office. I just didn't know when you invited me out tonight that there would be _lock-picking_ involved,” he said.

“Would you have declined my offer if I told you?” Hancock challenged.

A pause. “No.”

Hancock winked and turned back to the locked door, and a moment later it swung open. He stood aside and gestured to the open door with a flourish. “After you, _mi amore,_ ” he said. Nick doffed his hat in an almost sarcastic way as he passed Hancock, who followed behind and closed the heavy door with a bang.

The room was plunged into darkness, the only light coming from Nick's eyes as he looked around the room.

“What are we doing here, John?” he asked.

“Haven't you heard of a date?” Hancock said teasingly from behind Nick, wrapping his arms around the much taller synth. Nick laughed, the sound reverberating through his chest.

“So your plan was to get me away from everyone so we could immediately tear each others' clothes off?” he asked, his voice a low purr.

“Nope!” Hancock said, taking a step away and leaving Nick feeling strangely cold, something he wasn't sure was possible. “I'm doing this whole date thing by the book.” Taking Nick's hand, Hancock began walking further into the dark building.

Their surroundings lightened as they neared a room, warm light spilling through the doorway to a room that was marginally cleaner than the rest of the dilapidated building. A lantern sat on an old wooden table, a radio nearby hooked into a generator playing soft music. The walls were haphazardly covered in a fresh coat of paint. Rugs covered the warped wooden floors and gave everything a homey feeling. The room had an almost perfect pre-war aesthetic to it and Nick blinked, impressed. Hancock spread his arms out and grinned.

“See? Look at this, our own little slice of heaven,” he said. “I mean, it ain't much, but it's ours and it's a great place to go to get away for a while if ya ever w-” Hancock was interrupted by Nick pulling him close and kissing him firmly on the lips.

“It's perfect,” he said.

Hancock smirked. “And of course, there's a bed in the next room,” he said.

“What happened to doing this whole date thing by the book?” Nick said with a raised eyebrow.

“To hell with that,” Hancock growled, pulling the laughing Nick by the tie into the other room.

 


End file.
